A Seasonal Night
by SunFrost1034
Summary: A starry night in London can lead to a lot of things. (some minor fourth wall breaking in here too)


A cold wind blew fiercely through the trees, and only the light from the streetlights illuminated the neighborhood. Sitting on the roof one of the houses were two relatively small figures, although to a non-believing mortal on the ground, no one was there.

I sat back, watching a shooting star fall from the sky. "I always found it weird how…how people could ever believe in science," I said. "Sure, science gets some stuff right, but it's never magical. Anyone who says otherwise clearly doesn't know a thing. Science is purely logic and fact. But magic…that's all about mystery and elusiveness. No one has ever seen magic, like, real magic, so they can never prove that it truly does exist."

Jack nodded. "So, I'm guessing science is the reason that you haven't been written about yet." I froze. Damn it, he knew me too well. "Yes," I replied with a loud sigh.

But I knew how to get back at him. I cast him a sly smile and asked, "How is your first believer doing these days?" Now it was _his _turn to freeze up. "Fine enough."

"Fine enough ever since he stopped believing in you?" I asked again. He balled his hands. "Summer, stop asking me that. It's…I really haven't gotten over it yet."

I chuckled. "Alright," I told him, even though my fingers were crossed behind my back. We stayed like that for a bit longer, before a familiar sounding voice interrupted our quietness.

"I thought I might find you two out here," Andy said, taking a seat next to me. "Why do you always hide in London?" I shrugged. "I just really like it, especially at night. You find a roof to sit on a safe distance away from the city and just stare at the light that comes from over there; it can get really peaceful sometimes."

"Okay," she said. Then she started fiddling with her hair, something she does when she is nervous. "I've been meaning to ask you this for a while, Frost…how did you became the Spirit of Winter?"

He stared out at the houses for a while before answering. "It's kind of a sad story. You guys don't mind hearing one of those, do you?" I shook my head. "Hey, I live for sad," I half-joked.

Jack took a deep breath. "Ok then," he said. "It was 314 years ago, in Burgess. I was about seventeen years old then, and I had a little sister about ten years old, I think. She really loved to ice skate on the pond by our house back then…but we never could because the ice wasn't thick enough. But one late winter it was or at least we thought it was."

"So you fell through the ice," Andy said, still twisting a lock of blood red hair. He nodded. "What about you?" Jack wondered. The spirit of autumn shrugged nonchalantly. "I was hit by a bus."

She said it as if it were a joke, and she had such a messed up sense of humor that we never knew when she was telling the truth or making it up. "Um, alright…" he said slowly.

"How did you become Summer, then?" he asked me. I risked a glance at Andy, but she had a blank stare on her face. The first time I told her she ended up crying for an hour. I _still _don't know what that was about.

"I had two little brothers, the best brothers in the whole world. Their names were James and Edwin…but Edwin died when he was only a baby along with my parents during a…um, raid. And I fled to the nearest village and raised James on my own for three years, and one day there was a lava flow. The town's population I lived in at the time was at least 65 people. After that day, there were only 64."

The memories started coming back to me much too fast, which I didn't want. In order to change the subject, I said, "You know the Internet?" They both looked at me strangely, probably confused by the sudden change in conversation, but Andy said, "Yeah, I know of it. What about it?"

I thought frantically of something that was on the Internet. Unfortunately, I never look at it, so that was a minus for me. "Um…well…they write stories on there, right?" They nodded. "So…um…they could also write stuff about Snowman over there. And…and…um…oh, I don't know."

Luckily Andy stepped in. "I guess it was a good idea to get a phone that can access the Internet," she said. "There's this interesting site where you can post stories. You guys really need to check out the Hetalia section. Canada is _so _damn hot…um, besides that, I found a story about the Guardians. Like, they made a movie about them a few years back, I think. The studio was Dream something. Anyway, it was pretty long, so I didn't read the whole thing. But I'm kind of sure they mentioned a summer spirit in there."

I perked up at that. "Really?" I asked her. "Yep. But they made you a boy, and an enemy of winter." My feeling of excitement vanished. "Why must they always make me the rival of winter? Do they not get how the seasons work? All the seasons, _all _the seasons must be friends, or everything will be out of balance. For instance, Jack can't make it snow in Australia because we had a fight last week and I can't turn Antarctica into a desert because he pulled a prank on me. Sure, we disagree at times, but we always make up. We can't just _not _be friends. It's in every seasonal spirit's nature to get along with other seasons, even if they never meet in their lifetime. It's a part of who we are and it always will be. Why can't people understand that already? And you guys wonder why I hate mortals."

"Sorry for telling you that," my friend muttered, and we all laughed. "Hey, who wants to prank Bunny with me?" I looked at Andy. "You game, sister?" She smiled mischievously. "Of course I am."

"Then let's go!" I shouted, taking off into the sky.


End file.
